coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9568 (24th September 2018)
Plot Liz tells Jim she's enjoying having him around. Johnny isn't pleased to see the two talking to each other. Jenny continues to try and drum up support for the Rovers' quiz night. Steve drops himself in it with Tracy when he comments that he's jealous of Imran for having two women on the go. Jim texts Hannah to put the next part of their plan into operation and she lies to Liz that the hospital have officially denied liability and it will take too long to go through the courts to get the money for her treatment. Tim finds out from Paula that Duncan had a string of disciplinary measures from his previous employment in Bradford. They plan to go there and investigate. The Gazette turns down Ken's story but say they are interested in tales about a hairdresser. Daniel warns him that the new editor of the paper is a stickler for detail and Ken doesn't know anything about the subject. Tracy almost catches Steve practicing his dancing with Tim. He turns down a menu tasting session with her, saying he and Tim have a suit-fitting appointment. Peter feels superfluous at the factory when Sarah shows her efficiency. When Johnny is cold towards a puzzled Jim, Steve prevaricates telling him about his and Liz's fling, making Jim suspicious. He follows Johnny for a chat, growing even more puzzled about his relationship with his ex-wife. Sally is upset when Tim doesn't join Gina in visiting her but nevertheless tells her sister to look after her husband. Steve practices his dancing with Abi but he's all stiff in his movements. Johnny warns Liz about Jim but is told to mind his own business. Peter overhears that client Nigel Steadman is going into manufacturing and decides to follow up the matter. Liz finds out that Hannah's treatment will cost $25,000 in the US. Ken apologises to Claudia for his previous comments about her ideas and invites her to dinner, amusing Daniel, until he finds that he and Sinead are also invited. Tim fails to back up Steve's suit-fitting story, making Tracy suspicious. Peter meets Nigel in the bistro and offers him his half of Underworld. Liz offers a delighted Hannah her own money. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Nige Steadman - Matthew Stathers Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz offers to fund Hannah's treatment; Steve’s behaviour arouses Tracy's suspicions; and Peter contemplates selling his share of the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,662,696 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Jenny Connor (to Johnny Connor): "Honestly, if you didn't see them in their heyday then you can't judge. Liz and Jim were just one of those couples that made sense, in a mad way. Like Burton and Taylor...in a terrace." --- Jim McDonald: "I was just speaking to Hannah earlier. The hospital aren't going to take the blame. Looks like we're gonna have to go to court" Steve McDonald: "Oh. Well, you'll be in familiar territory then." Category:2018 episodes